absinthe night
by abcdefg1234
Summary: a night out, a little absinthe and people crushing them, while that be what it takes for Edward and Bella to be together, ONE SHOT ALL HUMANS


Mmm I guess I should explain what Absinthe is for some that might not know so yeah, ok

Absinthe is basically a green liquor also known as the green fairy or something like that it has like from 50 to 85 % alcohol so it´s really strong and they say it makes you hallucinate but I've never had that problem. I think it was actually illegal in the USA I don´t if it still is but. Ooh and Jager bombs are Jagermeister with red bull so yep I think that's all.

Aag I hate Alice so much she is making me go to this night club with her today, not that I mind the going to a club part,

I'm mostly mad because she told me 30 minutes ago and she is already here to pick me up with this guy Jasper I think was his

name and I'm not anything near ready, she came to my room and now here I am sitting down on bed with her doing the part of my

make up that wasn't ready yet.

"so, do I really really have to go Alice? I mean you're going with that Jasper dude, I'm going to be by myself feeling

like I'm interrupting" I really didn't want to go like that.

"yep you really have to go, don't worry, Rose and Em are going to be there."

"wuujuu more couples that makes me feel better."

"well stop whining and invite that Newton guy, he has a thing for you"

"HA no way if he won't stop bugging me now you think he would if I invite him out."

"yeah, you're right, well I'm done with you, let's go now."

we got on Jasper's house, Alice tried introducing us, but I already knew Jaz from a party I went to with Alice a month ago

where she bailed on me, so he stayed talking to me when he saw that until she came back, so we just drove off to the club,

we had our fake IDs with us because we were seniors in high school so that meaning underage.

when we got there, I was still whining because I was going to be alone and mostly because I didn't want to but Alice

ignored me.

we walked in and I disappeared over to the bar because I really didn't want to be with all the couples.

"hey can you give me a shot of absinthe?"

"let's see your ID" shit I always get really nervous when I have to use it.

"mmm sure, here it is"

"Isabella, here you go, mmm you do know that absinthe is really strong right?"

"yeah I know thanks"

I took my shot and gave the bartender the glass back when I heard Alice yelling at me

"WHY did YOU LEAVE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" ok my full name, she is definitely mad.

"what were you drinking Bella? you promise no more of that green shit" maybe if I answer the where did I go question

she will forget the other thing.

"I just left to mmm se who else was in the club, I mean it's really empty but I was looking to see if mm I could find someone

I know because I didn't want to bother you guys"

"aaw Bells you would never bother me silly I love you dude, hey wait, you are trying to distract me answer the absinthe question"

"ag fine I was drinking absinthe Alice and shut up you don't see me drunk do you? you just don't want me to drink it because

you hate it I'm completely fine"

"Bells last time you drank shots of that thing you know what happened"

"broke my ankle I know but I'm sure it was does death traps you call heels"

"don't blame the shoes"

"just shut up, hey it's getting crowded in here, it's almost impossible to get away from the bar." it was getting to crowded

in here like always, I actually knew if we got here after 10 and I came to the bar, I'll have to be quick, because if you are

right in front you get stuck in here for like at lest and hour before you could totally get out and go to your table, I saw Alice

who was able to get out when I said that but I got stuck and couldn't

I turned to the bar tender "mmm I guess I'll be here for a while, can you give me another one?"

"here you go Isabella"

"I go for Bella but thanks, what's your name?"

"Jacob Black"

"Billy's son?"

"yep the one and only, you're Charlie's daughter right?" shit

"please don't tell my dad I'm here please please he thinks I'm at a friend's house sleeping"

"no problem I won't say a thing"

"thanks" that's when I heard a guy behind me

"Jacob, hi what's up hey give me a Jager bomb please" I knew that voice, I turned around with my shot in my hand to see

who it was

"yeah sure Edward just one moment"

yep definitely turning to see him wasn't the best idea, right at that moment a lot of people started pushing to the front

and I was stuck between Edward Cullen, the great Edward Cullen, he was the school's hottie, every girl wanted something with him

but he mostly only dated girls that were hot but also had a brain, I actually remember him telling Alice once that Tanya Denali

was all over him and he tough she was really hot but just for like a hook up or something because she was too much

of a bimbo.

"ok this is awkward, sorry I'm really trying not to crush you but I can't, Bella right?"

aaw he remembered, I've never really talked to him only heard Alice talk to him because he is her cousin.

"no it's ok don't worrie, this is why I hate getting stuck here, Edward right? of course I knew obviously but

like he asked I wanted to ask to

"so I see this would be long, let's talk or something" I stayed there talking to Edward about random things, he got his

drink and bought me one of the same he was drinking and after 15 minutes we walked out and were able to get to the table

I told him I was with Alice and them and he said he was going with us.

"Bella you're finally out, I thought I would never see you"

"Alice you're so dramatic"

"cousin what's up?"

"what's up Eddie?"

"don't call me that Alice please"

"so how come you come over to join us?"

"yeah me and Edward kind of got stuck over at the bar together so I told him you guys were here so."

"aaw Edward"

so I stayed talking with Edward all night and dancing while the others did their couple things and Alice asked Edward if he could

drive me home, I'm sure it was because she wanted Jasper to try something on her that night so at 3 am we were on our way home.

"you sure you can drive?"

"I told you I only drank that 1 drink nothing else"

"completely sure"

"trust me Bella I only drank 1 like 5 hours ago"

"ok ok let's go"

he was going to open my car door but I hurried into it and got in

"hey no fair I was trying to be a gentleman, my mom always bugs me when I'm not and you ruined my chance"

"I'll tell esme you tried and I didn't let you"

"you tell her that"

with that he started the car and put on his iPod in the car when eenie meenie by Justin bieber came on and I couldn't help

it I just started laughing so hard I mean I liked Justin a lot but hey I'm a girl

"you like Justin bieber?"

"hey hey hey don't judge me; I actually have it for Sean Kingston ok"

"yeah whatever you say"

"hey his songs are really good ok"

"ok Edward ok"

"aag I'll change it so you won't make fun of me here"

he put another like punk rock type of song

"nah I like Justin don't worry you just don't seem like the type of guy who listens to him"

"hey I can even sing you a Justin song wanna hear?"

"ok sing me one"

he started singing Baby and I was laughing so hard I mean the guy could sing I give you that, but the baby parts were just

to high for him and it was hilarious

"so we are at your house, I'll see you Monday at school Bells"

"yeah see you"

then I felt him pull my wrist when I was getting out and I literally landed in his lips, first I was like in shock I mean

I really never consider this happening with Edward but after a few seconds I started kissing him to and we ended up having

a heavy make out session in his car, when we finished, the car was all steamy when we finished.

"mm that was mm yeah"

"wanna go tomorrow to the movies maybe, Bella?"

"yeah sure"

I went to the movies the next day with him, we were going to tell our friends Monday that we were going to be dating, I mean

he wasn't my boyfriend yet, just hanging out to see what happens but I have a good feeling about this.


End file.
